dexterfandomcom_ar-20200214-history
ديكستر مورغان
Dexter Morgan is the titular character and''' antihero''' of both Showtime's DEXTER and the Dexter Book Series. Until he faked his own death and resorted to isolation, Dexter was a Serial Killer that went after other killers (to control his "Dark Passenger"), rather than harming innocent people. By day, he was a blood spatter analyst within the Miami Metro Police Department, working closely with the detectives and other forensic specialists, while maintaining a jovial personality. He is the biological son of a stripper and Joe Driscoll and the biological brother of Brian Moser who was also known as the The Ice Truck Killer. Dexter was the husband of Rita Bennett '(who was the mother of his 'child), the adoptive brother of Lieutenant Debra Morgan, and the adoptive son of Doris and Harry Morgan, the police-detective who taught Dexter a [[Code of Harry|'legitimate code']] to operate under and survive with (however, it was revealed in Season 8 that Dr. Evelyn Vogel partook in this) his urges. Dexter is also the father of Harrison Morgan, and the step-father of''' Astor' and 'Cody Bennett. Eventually, Dexter had developed a detailed '''method of killing that allowed him to avoid the justice system itself by getting rid of any potential evidence (including the body itself) with the use of stream currents that head north through the country. Dexter was the true "Bay Harbor Butcher", though Sergeant James Doakes was framed for the crimes that were committed and the legend had died with him (until Maria LaGuerta 'reopened the investigation after discovering a mysterious blood slide at 'Travis Marshall's crime scene). The alias never personally stuck with Dexter, and he hadn't referred to himself by the title since the end of Season Two, except for one instance of inner-monologue in Season Six. Of interest, his brother (The Ice Truck Killer) received far more mention than 'The Bay Harbor Butcher', despite other characters that began comparing the two's similar kill methods. The last characters to even reference "The Bay Harbor Butcher" investigation were Miguel Prado, Maria LaGuerta, and Ryan Chambers (the latter mentioned both 'The Bay Harbor Butcher' and The Trinity Killer in her interest of the cases). It turns out that both cases are actually (now) in the hands of the FBI, so Miami Metro Homicide has little to no information that is still in their hands anyway. Dexter is estimated to have killed well over 100 people. With his first Blood Slide Box having 46 slides and his other one having 43 slides, while taking into account his victims that he had not taken blood from (along with the slide that got broken in Season 7), as well as his other kills in 7 and 8, the total rounds up to about 134 kills. Due to this, Dexter can be viewed as the most prolific serial killer in the series, both by kill count and by, behind Arthur Mitchell, who was killing for at least 30 years, and had a known kill count of at least 123 victims (4 per year). Dexter's brother had at least 15 confirmed kills, but he had likely killed many more individuals (prior to the series). References es:Dexter Morgancc